secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliza Justice
Eliza Justice is Christopher's best friend and secret main love interest who makes her first appearance in in the episode "First Friend". Eliza Justice is portrayed by . Biography She was assigned a new agent from her dad while meeting Christopher in the mall who was her protector. After being saved by Christopher several times in her first appearance, she fell in love with her newest and most recent secret service agent. Physical Appearance Eliza Justice is a young and very beautiful girl who wears skirts and dresses throughout almost all of her appearances. She has long brown hair with blonde highlights, fair skin, brown eyes, and always wears red lipstick. From the Season 5 premier episode "The Nightmare Showdown Part 1", onward Eliza's highlights change in color from blonde to honey blonde. In some episodes starting in "First Friend", Eliza wears a red plaid top, light blue blue jeans, with her signature golden chain necklace and her favorite brown boots. Her main outfit consists of a white summer hat with a red "O" initial representing her affiliation with The Organization Tactical Spies Undercover, a light blue halter top with a green emerald necklace encased inside a golden chain, she wears a red skirt with teal blue leggings, white and dark blue sandals. In Paris in Season 7 Eliza wears a pink sleeveless shirt, white pants with a green Velcro-wrap skirt over it, green sandals and a brown hat with a blue ribbon on it. In every season finale episode, she wears a different-colored dress and boots as in "No Going Back", she wears a blue dress and brown boots. While undercover as a princess, Eliza Justice wears an Arabic-themed pearl-pink veil which has a green gem at the top, pink top with saffron borders and heart on the chest area, lilac-purple skirt, saffron-colored necklace with a red heart-shaped gem, pink fabric in her waist, and brown flip-flops. Eliza has started accompanying her red plaid shirt and light blue blue jeans and her boots with an Amethyst charm necklace looped through a golden chain since the Season 5 premier, "The Nightmare Showdown Part 1". Personality Eliza is very social and outgoing, earning the title "The West Wing Wild Child." Eliza shows and expresses her romantic side to her as shown in the episodes "First Friend" and "You're The Man!" such as when she kisses him on the cheek in the former and kisses him on the lips lightly in the latter. Eliza Justice shows a lot of her most loving, tender, and warm affection for her best friend throughout all of her appearances both verbally and non-verbally. Eliza can also be extremely playful when off the clock as first shown in the episode "Can You Keep a Secret?" and further explored in countless other episodes such as "Sledding Spy". Eliza has also shown signs of fear when she and Christopher faced off against Raptor Branwen in the episode "Domino 2: Christopher and Eliza vs. The Bandits!" at the end of the episode during a showdown that she knew she couldn't win. Eliza is also determined to win a fight against her enemies from her past in order to move on from her past traumas and fears. Eliza also shows a rebellious side to her personality against her aunt and uncle who had once ordered her to get back and run away from the battle. In "The Nightmare Showdown Part 2" Eliza engages in combat against Luther Parker and Phylidia Flanders alongside Christopher showing more of her own fury at the thought of her own best friend getting brutally beaten up by Luther Parker and Phylidia Flanders. In "The Nightmare Showdown Part 3" Eliza expresses a lot more emotion during a fight against Phylidia Flanders in the beginning of the episode. In "The Farmer's Daughter Part 1" Eliza Justice begins to show a very jealous side to her when Genie Miller flirts with Christopher much to his dismay as he is left uncomfortable. Eliza also shows a very obvious development of hatred for Genie as she tries to keep Christopher away from Genie but once Christopher gets kidnapped by Luther Parker and Phylidia Flanders, she is reluctant to team up with Genie Miller to help E save Christopher. In "The Farmer's Daughter Part 2" Eliza shows more rage against Luther Parker and Phylidia Flanders even going so far as to use her playfulness to distract both of the enemy agents before knocking them out cold as she then rescues her loved one and escapes while taunting her adversaries, leaving them shocked by this. In "The Farmer's Daughter Part 3" Eliza shows more of a vengeful side to her as she starts becoming determined to destroy the same two people who had hurt the one she loves as she becomes more like Christopher with his bad side. In "Eliza Fights Back Part 1" In "Eliza Fights Back Part 2" In "Eliza Fights Back Part 3" Relationships Family Agent Justice Eliza and Agent Justice have a seemingly good mother-daughter relationship and they have more common ground with working for the same agency as well as the same training. Eliza also trusts her mother as she and President Justice were the first two to figure out that their own daughter was getting abused by her ex-boyfriend. President Justice Eliza and President Justice have a great father-daughter relationship and they hold each other in high regards. Eliza seems to respect her father as the president of his agency and she even somewhat fears him out of respect for his orders on missions. Eliza almost never leaves her father's side on the force unless she's going to be spending her time with her best friend but she opens up to her father faster and easier than her mother. Friends Christopher Jones Eliza at first revealed a flirty and playful side to Christopher during their first encounter. Although they have argued with each other a total of five times in the series. They have both since moved on from that and their bond is much stronger compared to her bonds with other people. Serena Monet Eliza had a close friendly relationship with Serena Monet during childhood until the girls had a falling out leading into a new betrayal. Mickey Mickey and Eliza have a good friendship with one another and they only see each other as friends, in the episode "The Fight Before Christmas" where Eliza and Mickey agree to fight against Milton McPhail while he had distracted the enemy agent while she went inside and rescued Christopher, but in the episode "Merry Christmas Christopher", when Mickey mentioned being able to kiss a girl under the mistletoe, Eliza and Alice May were both equally disgusted by the idea due to the thought of Mickey trying to kiss one of them. Alice May Eliza was at first jealous of Alice in the beginning until they had worked past their differences to rescue Christopher from the evil clutches of Luna Blake. Julius Eliza and Julius are good friends with no rivalries at all. Melody Eliza was initially wary of Melody seeing her as some form of competition until realizing that Melody was just a friend of the team. Anna Carpenter As a legendary spy Eliza looks up to Anna for support and insight as a professional spy. Sunny Medina Even though Eliza and Sunny haven't interacted much onscreen, they have a positive relationship with one another. Other Relationships Rose Lawrence Eliza and Rose have a very heated hatred for each other due to being on opposite sides of the Spy War and Eliza's leader and best friend being her main adversary. Eliza and Rose have fought each other but Rose has been known as a skilled spy capable of dodging and blocking attacks from anyone who isn't who she finds worth fighting against as Rose has stated that Eliza isn't worthy of her time when it comes to fighting her adversaries. Milton McPhail Eliza and Milton share a very deep mutual hatred for each other and they have opposing opinions about Christopher as they both share a mutual connection with him. Eliza has even fiercely fought against Milton McPhail in all of his appearances in both Season 1 and Season 2 of the series as a whole. Zane Fuller Eliza and Zane engage in combat against each other in the episode "Out of the Water and Into the Fire" until he finally gets defeated by Christopher with a single punch to the face knocking him onto the floor leaving him unable to get back up completely for a while until The Federal Organization's agents arrive and arrest him moments later as he later returns in the episode "The Beginning of the End" as a current prisoner being interrogated by Christopher and Eliza with fury in their eyes. In his very next appearance in the episode "Revenge of the Past, Part 1" and "Revenge of the Past, Part 2" Zane is still locked up in prison and he is looking furious about Shadow's very deadly reign of terror on The Dark Side and he is confronted by Christopher and Eliza again in the two part Season 3 finale. Shadow Eliza and Shadow have mutual hatred for each other as first shown in the episodes "No Going Back, Part 1" and "No Going Back, Part 2". In the episodes "Beginning To The End", "Revenge of the Past, Part 1", and "Revenge of the Past, Part 2", Tony Tolentino As the leader of The Dark Side, Eliza and Tony have indeed fought with burning hatred for each other. Keenan Lynch Eliza and Keenan hate each other due to being on opposite sides of the spy war and after hearing about Keenan's promotion to head and leader of The Dark Side, Eliza was furious about this information and immediately drew her weapon out in pure anger and hatred. Eliza and Keenan even had a brief fight against each other in armed and unarmed combat during the battles of Spy Academy, Modern Spy Academy, Advanced Spy Academy, and Elite Spy Academy, but all of their battles were interrupted by Christopher resulting in the first half of the fights to be one-on-one with the rest of the fights being two-on-one. Eliza and Keenan finally start to engage in fierce combat against each other in the biggest spy war in the main series finale until it gets interrupted by Christopher and E who both have a chance to assist Eliza in the fight against Keenan before he escapes and Vayne Dread walks into the scene to finish Keenan's fight. Terrence Williams Eliza doesn't see Terrence as much of a threat and therefore disregards him as a worthy adversary only knocking him out cold with a single kick before fighting someone else. Trent Damian As one of Eliza's ex-boyfriends, Eliza and Trent have a mutual hatred for each other as they are not afraid to fight each other. Ryder Guy Skills * Combat Proficiency - Eliza has shown a very skilled proficiency in combat especially when she holds her own against the kidnappers at the climax of the episode. * Weaponry Proficiency - Eliza has a mastery of laser weaponry ranging from laser guns to other types of weapons of The Federal Organization. * Intelligence - Eliza is very intelligent compared to other female agents as she was the first one to figure out that her best friend was abducted by the head and leader of The Dark Side. * Stealth - Eliza can be very stealthy as shown in the first and second part of the Revenge of the Past Season 3 finale. * Acrobatic Proficiency - Eliza can use acrobatics to defeat and dispatch an enemy agent as shown with her third battle with Shadow. * Agility - Eliza has impressive agility as pointed out by Christopher and Rose as they have been fighting each other since the beginning. * Athleticism - Eliza has mentioned her impressive athleticism by demonstrating it in a practice fight with E and even shown in a flashback fight with Ryder Guy. * Spy-like Advanced Intelligence - Throughout the series Eliza has shown so much intelligence about the field of espionage. Abilities Singing Proficiency * First revealed in the very first Christmas episode of the entire series, The Fight Before Christmas, Eliza had not only sang a song in front of a large crowd of the agency's families and friends as an ordered diversion to distract the guests from noticing and worrying about the hosts' disappearances, but she had also sang a Christmas love song with noticeably network-renowned professional musical practice, a lot better than that of Holly Hills which, deep down, infuriated the very first so-called "musical master" Holly to the point of turning the very first acquaintance into a brand new rival. Baking Proficiency * First revealed in the episode The Love Jinx, Eliza was revealed to be fully capable of baking exceptionally large treats on Valentine's Day which surpasses those skills of even one of her close friends, Alice May. Dancing Proficiency * First revealed in the episode Christopher's The Man!, Eliza is a very skilled professional dancer as she had unintentionally made everyone in the room turns their heads towards her in shock and amazement while even the academy's very expensive DJ was left in surprise and delight at watching her professional moves with nothing but a sheer smile. Trivia * Eliza becomes Christopher's close-to girlfriend in the Season 1 episode First Friend and officially becomes his girlfriend in between the events of the episodes First Friend and Christopher's The Man! as she finally finds out more top secret information about Christopher's occupation as a spy in the episode Christopher's The Man!. * Eliza is the only secret agent to be recruited by Christopher during a very intense mission off screen. * Eliza Justice is the first recruit to sing in the series. * Eliza Justice is the first recurring character throughout the series to have a lot more appearances in more episodes than other recurring characters. * Eliza is the very first recurring character to appear in a Christmas episode. * In the episodes No Going Back, Part 1 and No Going Back, Part 2, Elizabeth Justice wears a blue dress with brown boots. * As revealed in the episode Revenge of the Van People, Eliza has been shown to be fully capable of displaying almost no fear at all. * Eliza is revealed to have been dating Christopher since in between the events of First Friend and Christopher's The Man!. ** This is later confirmed in the Season 8 episodes Jailhouse Rock and Double Agency Situation. *Eliza is the first character to reveal more about her history in a story arc. *Eliza has fought against a solo adversary for the first time in the episode Stories Never End, They Live Forever In Books. *Eliza's first name follows the color rule with her Auspicious' colors being Red, Rust, and Light Green to represent Elizabeth's first name. *Eliza's last name also follows the color rule as the colors of the Flag. In the U.S. flag represent justice with white standing for purity and innocence. Red''' represents valor and hardiness, while blue signifies justice, perseverance, and vigilance. * * *It has been hinted at more character development simultaneously with Christopher in the final two seasons of the main series and the trilogy movies ending the franchise. Appearances Season 1 *First Friend *Christopher's The Man! *All Halloween Eve *The Fight Before Christmas *No Going Back, Part 1 *No Going Back, Part 2 Episodes Mentioned * Bad Is the New Good * Inside the Dark Side * The Fairest of Them All * The Get Along Vault * Enemy of the State Season 2 * Secret Team Reactivated! *It's Not Ye, It's Me *Can You Keep a Secret? *Rebel with a Coz *The Mother of All Missions *Accidents Will Happen *Brainwashed *The Truth Hurts *Down in the Dumps *Dance Like No One's Watching *The Love Jinx *Catch Her If You Can *Spy of the Century Awards *In Too Deep, Part 1 *In Too Deep, Part 2 *Virtual Insanity *The Interview *Trust No One *Holly Holly Not So Jolly *No Escape! *Collision Course *Family Feud Part 1 *Family Feud Part 2 Mentioned Episodes * Ellysa Levels Up * Yo, Dawg * Cirque Du Christopher * The Legend of Bad, Bad Carter Brown Season 3 * Secret Team on the Run *Welcome To The Hawaiian Beach *Out of the Water and Into the Fire *Testing Christopher and Alice *Web of Lies *Teen Drama *Christopher Under Construction *The Storm Maker *Keep on Truckin' *Unmasking The Enemy *The Truth Will Set You Free *Stormy Weather *Deleted! *Operation: Raincoat *Second Chances *The Best Party of the Year *The Domino Effect *Domino 2: Christopher and Eliza vs. The Bandits! *Domino 3: Identities Revealed *Domino 4: The Mask *Revenge of the Van People *The Beginning of the End *Spooky Stories Part 1 *Spooky Stories Part 2 *Who Is Happy for the Holidays? *Revenge of the Past, Part 1 *Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Mentioned Episodes * Secret Team on the Run Season 4 * Code Red Part 1 * Code Red Part 2 * Alice Undercover Part 1 * Alice Undercover Part 2 * After The Dossiers Part 1 * After The Dossiers Part 2 * Discovering The New Friendship! * Friend or Enemy? Part 1 * Friend or Enemy? Part 2 * Slick Spies Undercover! * The Enemy Agent Elites! * Turning Over A New Leaf! * Defeat, Deceit, and Assist! * The Confidant Part 1 * The Confidant Part 2 * Stevie's Secret Is Out! * Almost Caught * More Silent Than Air * The Spies vs. The Enemy Agent Elites! * A Sweet Story Part 1 * A Sweet Story Part 2 * A Night of Scares and Terrors * A Case of the Christmas Jitters Part 1 * A Case of the Christmas Jitters Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 1 * A New Dark Member Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 3 Mentioned Episodes * The Enemy Agent Elites! * The Spies vs. The Enemy Agent Elites! '''Season 5 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 1 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 2 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 3 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 1 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 2 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 3 * Sledding Spy * V.I.Peace Out! * Farmyard Faceoff! * Betrayal Part 1 * Betrayal Part 2 * Betrayal Part 3 * Elizabeth Fights Back Part 1 * Elizabeth Fights Back Part 2 * Elizabeth Fights Back Part 3 * Christopher's Secret Girlfriend Part 1 * Christopher's Secret Girlfriend Part 2 * Everything's Peachy For Christopher! * Eliza's Secret Part 1 * Eliza's Secret Part 2 * Eliza's Secret Part 3 * A Night of Scares and Terrors * Merry Christmas Christopher * Night of a Windy Kind * Fight The Future ~ Part 1 * Fight The Future ~ Part 2 * Fight The Future ~ Part 3 Mentioned Episodes * Farmyard Faceoff! Season 6 * The...Triple Agent? * Christopher Saves a Girl * A Super Secret Crush! * Revelation of The F uture! * The Return * Jailbreak Season 7 * On The Run Again, Part 1 * On The Run Again, Part 2 * On The Run Again, Part 3 * Too Close For Comfort * Threats and Ultimate Revenge Part 1 * Threats and Ultimate Revenge Part 2 * Threats and Ultimate Revenge Part 3 * Ex vs. Ex! * A Dancing Debut! * Power Within Part 1 * Power Within Part 2 * Power Within Part 3 * Mutiny in the Bounty! * A Real River Rouser! * First Kiss in the Rain * Operation: Intelligence Officers Part 1 * Operation: Intelligence Officers Part 2 * Operation: Intelligence Officers Part 3 * Theater of Doom, Part 1 * Theater of Doom, Part 2 * Theater of Doom, Part 3 * Delayed Season 8 * Mission Against The Dark Side Part 1 * Mission Against The Dark Side Part 2 * Mission Against The Dark Side Part 3 * Arrival of The Superior * Masquerade Madness Part 1 * Masquerade Mimicry Part 2 * Masquerade: Midnight Strikes Part 3 * Jailhouse Rock * Double Agency Situation * Spiel Trial Part 1 * Spiel Trial Part 2 * Spiel Trial Part 3 * Spiel Trial Part 4 Mentioned Episodes * Local Legend in Sioux City! Season 9 * The Truth About Keith Dale and Alice May * My Daughter's Laughter * Riverways * Alone on Board Part 1 * Alone on Board Part 2 * Crack the Whip Part 1 * Crack the Whip Part 2 * Sky High Revenge Part 1 * Sky High Revenge Part 2 * Sky High Revenge Part 3 * Spy 101 * A Tracker's Revenge! * Decoding a Message From The Antagonist! * Double Crossed by a Double Agent Part I * Double Crossed by a Double Agent Part II * The Serial Spy Killer * Deck The Enemy's Halls! * The Serial Spy Killer Returns! * That Will Be All * Can You See The Real Me? Part 1 * Can You See The Real Me? Part 2 Season 10 * * * * * * * * * * Season 11 * Going Back Undercover Part 1 * Going Back Undercover Part 2 Season 12 * Revenge of the Master Part 1 * Revenge of the Master Part 2 * Revenge of the Master Part 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 * Stories Never End, They Live Forever In Books Secret Team Undercover Movies * Secret Team Undercover: The Movie * Secret Team Undercover ~ The Movie: The Return of The Mask! * Secret Team Undercover The Movie ~ The Final Chapter: The Fate of The World! Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Friends of the Jones Family Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Love Interests